miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DragonYoru/Luna Dragon
Luna Dragon - 15 letnia dziewczyna mieszkająca w Paryżu. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Chou Chou. Zmienia się w superbohaterkę Kitty, a jej kwami nazywa się Yoru. Jest jedną z trzech głównych bohaterek opowiadania Miraculum...Chomik i Brązowy Kot?! Charakter Normalny Luna to nieśmiała i wrażliwa nastolatka. Często robi "z igły widły" i wpada w panikę przez błahę rzeczy np. niezapowiedziana kartkówka. Często też agresywna i zazdrosna głównie o David'a oraz o umiejętności różnych ludzi. Pomimo tych cech dziewczyna nigdy by nie zostawiła swoich przyjaciół w potrzebie. Jest bardzo wrażliwa na krzywdę innych ludzi, chociaż wie, że inni to wykorzystują. Uwielbia gdy ma wokół siebie porządek i stara się być systematyczna. Przy znajomych staje się bardziej otwarta, uwielbia żartować i rzucać sarkazmami. Jest również szczera do bólu. Stara się również wszystkich traktować na równi i nikogo oceniać po pozorach. Kitty Jako Kitty staje się bardziej otwarta i wredniejsza. Gdy kogoś atakuje kieruje się zasadą "najpierw działaj potem myśl". Dalej jest jednak sarkastyczna, ale posiada owiele bardziej niewyparzony język. Wygląd Normalny Luna to dziewczyna o średnim wzroście (160 cm) i wadze 56 kg. Ma brązowe włosy średniej długości z blond ombre, zawsze rozpuszczone. Posiada ona zielone oczy. Zwykle chodzi w fioletowo-czarnej bluzie z kocimi uszkami, thumb|Mój rysunek na podstawie wyglądu z infoboxa :3czarny spodenkach i fioletowych trampkach. Jej stałym elementem ubioru są przeróżne naszyjniki (głównie srebrne serduszko), bransoletka z mordką kotka (Miraculum) i fioletowy plecak z przypinkami z anime, do którego chowa różne rzeczy w tym Yoru. Kitty Ma wtedy na sobie brązowy kombinezon z ogonkiem. Na jej głowie pojawią się kocie uszka, a w dłoni łuk, zaś na plecach ma mały plecak ze strzałami. Na twarzy pojawia się brązowa maska. Reszta jej wyglądu jest taka sama. Miraculum Jest to srebrna bransoletka z małą główką brązowego kotka. Gdy ją ściaga jej kwami znika. Bransoletkę otrzymała od David'a. Kwami Jej Kwami z wyglądu przypomina małego brązowego kotka z wielkimi zielonymi oczami. Nazywa się Yoru i jest bardzo leniwa oraz sarkastyczna, jednak pomimo tego potrafi troszczyć się o innych. Uwielbia jeść słodycze i spać. Broń Główną bronią Luny/Kitty są łuk i strzały. Strzał gdy dokona się transformacja ma ich max 5. Każda z nich ma różną moc np. jedna ze strzał gdy nią dostanie przeciwniki zastyga na 30 sekund. Relacje Theodor Dragon i Alice Dragon Niezbyt się dogaduje ze swoimi rodzicami. Ich relacje są często trudne, głównie przez częste spędzanie czasu w pracy przez ojca Luny oraz ciągłe kłótnie ze swoją matką. Pomimo tego dziewczyna ma do nich zaufanie i bardzo ich kocha, tak samo jak oni nią. Zazwyczaj często razem gdzieś jeżdżą np. na wspólne wycieczki rowerowe. Mike Dragon Chłopak jest od niej tylko o rok starszy, ale to dwa zupełnie inne światy. Ona wiecznie spanikowana, gdy jej starszy brat jest wyluzowany i optymistycznie nastawiony do świata. Pomimo tego rodzeństwo często sobie pomoże w potrzebie oraz razem będą się wygłupiać. Chłopak razem z nią i rodzicami jeździ na wycieczki rowerowe. David Poznała go przypadkowo na stołówce. Okazało się, że pomyliła stoły i dosiadła się do stołu gdzie akurat siedział on i jego koledzy. Chłopcy żartowali z młodszej o rok koleżanki, David jednak ją obronił. Od tamtej pory Luna jest w nim zakochana. Stara się spędzać z nim dużo czasu. Prawdopodobnie brunet też coś do niej czuje, ponieważ często ją zabiera do kina, restauracji, a nawet na treningi koszykówki. Luna bardzo nie lubi gdy kręcą się wokół niego inne dziewczyny w tym Renarde, która również nim jest zainteresowana, ale to tylko dlatego aby zrobić na złość nastolatce. Luna również przypadkowo odkryła, że ten jest fanem Kitty. Chciałaby mu powiedzieć kim naprawdę jest, jednak wie, że to wiąże się z konsekwencjami. Chou Chou/Hamster Girl Chou Chou poznała pierwszego dnia szkoły. Luna jak zwykle trzymała się z boku, aż w końcu do niej zagadała właśnie czarnowłosa. Jak się okazało mają wiele wspólnych zainteresowań typu gry i anime. W stosunku do siebie są bardzo lojalne i rzadna z nich by nie zostawiła drugiej w potrzebie. Luna często poradza się Chou Chou w sprawach sercowych, a ta o jej problemach rodzinnych. Chou Chou często kłóci się ze swoją przyjaciółką, a pomimo tego potrafią się szybko pogodzić. Jako Kitty, Luna współpracuje z Chou Chou jako Hamster Girl. Wtedy częściej się kłócą z powodu różnic charakterów. Najczęściej Hamster Girl wkurza się na Kitty, ponieważ ta najpierw działa, a potem myśli. Jednak pomimo tego w stosunku do siebie są lojaln i gdy, któraś zostaje ranna martwią się o tą drugą. Niestety Chou Chou nie wie, że Luna to tak naprawdę Kitty, a Luna że Chou Chou to tak naprawdę Hamster Girl. Daisy/Artystka Jest ona bliską koleżanką Luny i Chou Chou z klasy. Dziewczyna uczy ją asertywności oraz uczęszczają razem na zajęcia malarskie. Suzu Druga bliska koleżanka zarówno Luny jak i Chou Chou. Mieszkają one niedaleko siebie dlatego często się odwiedzają rozmawiając o różnych rzeczach. Yoru Jest ona kwami Luny. Yoru zwykle nie troszczy się o Lune, przebywając w plecaku i jedząc słodycze, jednak w głębi duszy potrafi być troskliwa co pokazuje gdy ta pociesza Lune, bądź ją uspokaja. Kwami często jej podpowiada co ma zrobić, bądź zagadać aby wyznać miłość David'owi. Robert Jest ona kolegą Luny, a także chłopakiem Chou Chou. Ich relacje nie są ani wrogie ani przyjazne. Gdy Luna widzi i dowiaduje się, że Chou płacze przez Roberta ta od razu do niego idzie i zmusza go do przeproszenia czarnowłosej. Jednak Luna szanuje go z powodu tego, że nie reaguje na podrywy Renarde. Kazuko Miu Luna za bardzo nie przepada za młodszą siostrą swojej przyjaciółki. Uważa ją za Renarde jednak tylko w młodszej wersji. Jednak jak sama czesto mówi Miu jest bardziej do zniesienia niż "Lisica". Renarde/Madame Devil Luna i Renarde niegdyś były przyjaciółkami o zupełnie odmiennych charakterach. Wkrótce jednak Luna odkryła jej prawdziwy charakter oraz była świadkiem jak ta znęcała się nad Chou Chou (której Renarde nienawidziła). Renarde nie może się pogodzić z tym, że Luna zerwała z nią przyjaźnić i za każdym razem stara się obrzydzić życie szkolne, bądź próbować startować do David'a. Często się również ze sobą biją. Gdy Renarde zmienia się w Madame Devil, a Luna w Kitty ich relacje są takie same tylko, że z większą nienawiścią. Czasem jednak Madame Devil...podrywa Kitty, co brunetkę bardzo obrzydza (Renarde podkochuje się w Kitty). To właśnie Diablica (tak ją nazywa Kitty) wymyśliła przezwisko Kotek. Opowiadania *Miraculum...Chomik i Brązowy Kot?! Ciekawostki *Uwielbia śpiewać i grać na gitarze. *Uczy się rysować. *Prowadzi własnego bloga - z opowiadaniami. *Wzorowana na autorce. *Posiada psa i świnkę morską. *Lubi koty. *Domyśla się kim jest Madame Devil (gdy raz uciekała znalzła bransoletkę z pentragramem taką samą jaką ma Renarde). *Prawie kilka razy doszło do pocałunku pomiędzy nią, a David'em. *Często je słodycze. *Posiada moc specjalną Kocie Pazury. Gdy Hamster Girl zostaje ranna wkurzona i zmartwiona Kitty atakuje antybohatera, a jej pazury przez złość robią się dłuższe. Gdy antybohater ucieka jej pazury stają się normalnej długości. *Jej imię Luna znaczy z łacińskiego księżyc oraz w mitologii rzymskiej tak właśnie nazywała się bogini księżyca, zaś Dragon oznacza po prostu smok. *Imię jej kwami z japońskiego oznacza Noc. *Uczęszcza do innej szkoły niż bohaterowie oryginalnego miraculum. *Rysunek w Infoboxie autorstwa użytkowniczki Nemune. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie